Gardenias Blancas
by Lariett Breera
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive es un niño de doce años que por decisión de su padre debe irse a vivir con su hermanastro Sebastian. A decir verdad Ciel no recuerda mucho de Sebastian, solo sus amables sonrisas, su cálida mirada carmesí y las gardenias que de vez en cuando le regalaba. Ahora Ciel deberá enfrentarse a una nueva vida lejos de su padre y al lado de Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo Hogar**

—¡Papá, no quiero ir! —renegaba un niño de doce años con voz firme.

—Ciel, ya lo hablamos; por favor no lo hagas más difícil. —suplicaba Vincent Phantomhive, su padre, con una expresión cansada en su rostro.

Ciel y su padre esa tarde discutían por que debido a que Vincent Phantomhive quería lo mejor para su hijo, lo había inscrito en un prestigioso colegio que quedaba al otro lado del país, lo cual indicaba que Ciel tenía que mudarse, cosa que no le agradaba absolutamente en nada.

—Pero si me voy... —comenzó a decir el niño. —¿Con quién me quedaré?

—Con tu hermanastro, por supuesto. —intervino Madeline, su madrastra, una mujer atractiva de hermoso y largo cabello negro y ojos igualmente negros.

—¿Con Sebastian? —preguntó Ciel, inseguro.

Hace algunos años, cuando él era muy pequeño, su madre Rachel, murió por el asma. Ciel y su padre se quedaron solos. Tiempo después Vincent Phantomhive se volvió a casar con una mujer que hace un tiempo había enviudado y que tenía un hijo ya mayor de diecisiete años llamado Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian y Ciel hicieron conexión al instante. Sebastian adoraba a su nuevo hermanito de seis años al que cuidaba y protegía siempre, y Ciel amaba estar al lado de Sebastian, lo admiraba por todo lo que hacía y le encantaba que el mayor pasara tanto tiempo con él. Tres años después cuando Sebastian cumplió veinte y Ciel nueve años, el mayor se tuvo que ir a estudiar al otro lado del país, cosa que no le agradó a ninguno de los dos. La separación entre ambos fue muy dolorosa ya que ninguno se quería alejar del otro. Al final Sebastian se tuvo que ir y ya nunca volvió por que se había establecido en el lugar donde estaba la escuela en la que había estudiado.

Tres años después de ya no verse ni haber mantenido contacto, se tenían que reunir de nuevo. En lo personal Ciel no recordaba mucho de Sebastian, solo amables sonrisas y aquellos ojos color carmesí que proyectaban calidez.

La idea de vivir con él le causaba cierto desconcierto ya que no recordaba mucho de su persona, así que para él Sebastian era prácticamente un desconocido. Por más que quisiera evitarlo y quedarse no podía ya que su padre ya lo había inscrito en aquel colegio y ya no había marcha atrás. No le quedó más remedio que acceder y resignarse.

Su padre le avisó que mañana por la mañana saldría su vuelo, ya que se iría en avión y mandó a su hijo a hacer sus maletas.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto, Vincent y Madeline despidieron a Ciel, le dieron mil besos y abrazos y lo hicieron prometer que se portaría como el buen niño que era y no le causara molestias a su hermanastro. Ciel tuvo que acceder a regañadientes y después subió al avión.

Después de horas de vuelo el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Los pasajeros descendieron y junto con ellos Ciel. El niño tomó sus maletas y camino hacia donde los familiares y conocidos recibían a los pasajeros. Caminó un poco, dejó sus maletas al lado de una banca y se subió a esta para ver si entre el mar de gente podía divisar a su hermanastro. No recordaba muy bien su rostro, asunto que le preocupó por temor a no reconocerlo o que él no lo reconociera y terminara solo y perdido en ese aeropuerto y por subsecuente perido en esa gran ciudad.

—¿Ciel Phantomhive? —escuchó a sus espaldas su nombre pronunciado por una voz muy familiar.

Se volteó y vio con sorpresa esos ojos color rojo carmesí y esa sonrisa tan amable dibujada en aquel rostro tan atractivo.

—¿Sebastian Michaelis? —preguntó, no sin antes asentir y bajar de la banca en la que se había parado.

—Si, soy yo. —respondió el mayor. —Vaya, pero cuanto has crecido. ¡Mírate! La última vez que te vi eras un pequeño de nueve años y ahora eres casi un adolescente. —exclamó Sebastian con suma alegría pero esa alegría fue ligeramente disipada al notar el leve desconcierto del niño. —Lo lamento. —se disculpó. —De seguro no me recuerdas; bueno, es que la última vez que nos vimos tú eras muy pequeño, pero...

—No, —interrumpió Ciel. —Si te recuerdo; bueno, un poco.

—Bien, —comenzó a decir Sebastian. —Vamos a mi departamento, debes de estar agotado y hambriento por el viaje. Permíteme. —dijo ayudando al menor con su equipaje.

Ya afuera tomaron un taxi que lo dirigió al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Sebastian. Subieron por el elevador hacia la duodécima planta en el departamento número veinticuatro. Sebastian abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Ciel se quedó sorprendido, a pesar de ser algo pequeño poseía en verdad clase y elegancia; en la primera habitación había una pequeña sala con sillones azules y pegado a la pared blanca había un gran librero pintado de negro que tenía un montón de libros de diferentes clases. En la mesita de la sala había un pequeño jarrón con gardenias y parte del piso de caoba estaba decorado por una alfombra oscura.

—Ven, por aquí está la habitación en donde te quedarás. —dijo Sebastian cargando las maletas del niño hasta la habitación.

Ciel lo siguió y entraron a un cuarto de paredes igualmente blancas con una cama lo suficientemente amplia para dos personas cubierta por sábanas y fundas blancas y azules, una mesita de noche donde se encontraba una pequeña lámpara y un ropero y demás muebles.

—Lamentablemente como solo hay una habitación, tendremos que dormir juntos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ciel, desconcertado.

—No hay problema con eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó el mayor a ojos cerrados con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que no. —respondió Ciel, no muy convencido.

—De acuerdo, aquí puedes guardar tu ropa, —dijo Sebastian señalando un mueble. —mientras, yo te prepararé algo de comer. No tardaré. —prometió, para después salir a la cocina.

Ciel comenzó a desempacar. Sacó su ropa y poco a poco la colocó dentro de los cajones, sacó unos libros muy preciados para él, un portarretrato que tenía una foto muy antigua de él de muy niño junto con su padre y su madre y otras fotos donde aparecía con su padre, su madrastra y con Sebastian. Dejó sus cosas de lado y se encaminó a la ventana; al ver por ella se dio cuenta verdaderamente de que ya no se encontraba en casa.

Suspiró.

—¡Ciel, ya está la comida lista! —exclamó Sebastian desde la cocina.

El menor le echó una última mirada al exterior para después dirigirse a la cocina.

Llegó a donde estaba la mesa y tomó asiento. Sebastian le sirvió pasta con albóndigas y un vaso de agua. Él también se sirvió un poco y tomó asiento al lado de Ciel. El menor le dió una primera probada a su comida y descubrió que esta sabía realmente deliciosa. Le extrañó realmente que Sebastian lo hubiera preparado, pero bueno, él era un hombre que vivía solo, así que era algo obvio que supiera cocinar. Aún así no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Tú preparaste la comida?

Sebastian levantó la vista de su plato y sonrió levemente.

—Claro. —respondió. —Todo lo que se sirve aquí, lo cocino yo. ¿Te ha gustado la pasta? —preguntó.

—No está mal. —respondió Ciel, restándole importancia. —Supongo que te ha de suponer un problema el tener que cuidarme por el tiempo en el que pase estudiando.

—Por supuesto que no. —dijo el mayor. —Para mí no es ningún problema hacerme cargo de mi lindo hermanito.

—¡No digas tonterías! —reprochó Ciel, ladeando la vista y tratando de esconder el leve rubor de sus mejillas al escuchar la palabra "lindo" de labios de su hermanastro. —¡Tú y yo no somos hermanos! ¡Somos hermanastros! O sea que no tenemos ningún parentesco. —puntualizó.

—Pero desde el momento en que mi madre se casó con tu padre nos volvimos una familia, significa que somos hermanos, aunque no nos una ningún lazo de sangre. —explicó Sebastian.

—Si que eres persistente... —murmuró el chiquillo con fastidio.

Y así transcurrió la cena, entre pláticas sobre el pasado y el presente. Cuando terminaron, ambos fueron a su habitación que tendrían que compartir. Las fotos que había traído Ciel llamaron la atención de Sebastian; tomó una y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Recuerdo esta foto. —dijo. —Nos la tomó tu padre cuando salimos todos juntos a un partido de beisbol.

—Ah, ¿enserio? —preguntó Ciel, dando a entender que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Se cepilló los dientes y al salir del baño se dispuso a buscar un camisón de entre su ropa. Trató de sacarse el cinturón de encima pero no pudo al ver que éste no cedía.

—Déjame ayudarte. —pidió Sebastian y antes de que Ciel se diera cuenta, éste ya estaba arrodillado desabrochándole el cinturón y dejándolo en un mueble cercano.

Se incorporó y le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

—Deja. —pidió Ciel. —Yo solo puedo hacerlo.

—De ninguna manera. —dijo Sebastian. —Tú eres mi invitado y por lo tanto no dejaré que muevas un solo dedo.

Lo desvistió con cuidado y después le puso el fino camisón encima, abrochando uno por uno los botones.

—Listo. —dijo Sebastan.

—Ya era hora. —respondió Ciel para después bostezar y acostarse en un lado de la cama. Inmediatamente se quedó dormido; sí que estaba agotado.

Sebastian se puso su pijama que consistía en un pants y una playera y se recostó a un lado de Ciel. Lo miró por unos segundos percatándose de que el menor había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. Si antes Ciel había sido lindo, ahora era sumamente adorable. Le acarició ligeramente los azulinos cabellos que le caían de forma hermosa por encima de la frente y algunos más en la almohada.

—Dormido luces aún más atractivo. —murmuró solo para sí mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la frente del menor.

Suspiró al ver sus delicados labios entreabiertos, sorprendiéndose de lo que deseaba hacer. Pero simplemente no podía. No era el momento. Suspiró resignado mientras se replegaba aún más contra Ciel, abrazándolo mientras aspiraba el embriagante perfume de sus cabellos quedándose profundamente dormido.

_by Lariett_


	2. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**

—Sebastian, suéltame; me asfixias... —pedía Ciel, mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas con un Sebastian que lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras aún seguía dormido. —Ya Sebastian, ¡Despierta! —exclamó Ciel, pero ni así logro que el mayor se despertara o mínimo lo soltara.

Ya llevaba dos semanas viviendo con el mayor y todas las noches era igual; siempre se despertaba con Sebastian abrazandolo fuertemente, como si temiera que se fuera o algo así. Mientras tanto, Sebastian, aún dormido soñaba algo que pareciera no le agradaba.

_—¡No mamá! —se escuchaba suplicar en sueños. —¡No me mandes lejos! ¡No me separes de él! ¡Por favor!_

_—Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de involucrarte con él. —le había respondido su madre fríamente. —¿Cómo se te pudo haber ocurrido? —le preguntó progresivamente indignada. —¡Es solo un niño!_

_—No me importa, ¡Yo lo amo! —gritó y su madre lo abofeteó en la cara._

—¡Sebastian! —gritó Ciel, logrando sacar a Sebastian de sus sueños.

El mayor se despertó agitado y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar y palmar a Ciel, como si no se la creyera todavía de que estubiera ahí con él.

—¡Ah! ¡Ciel! Estás aquí, que bueno... —dijo aliviado.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí idiota, ¡vivo contigo! —exclamó Ciel, desesperado.

Sebastian sonrió. Pareció no importarle que el menor lo hubiera insultado; siempre pasaba por alto ese detalle; la verdad es que le encantaba despertar cada mañana al lado de Ciel, lo vio embelesado deleitandose con su aspecto, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su hermoso cabello oscuro ligeramente despeinado, sus ojos azules... Suspiró.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó molesto el niño.

—Nada, disculpame. —se apresuró a responder, sonriendo un poco y ladeando la vista. Ciel entrecerró los ojos, puede que se hubiera equivocado, pero estaba casi seguro de haber visto un ligero sonrojo por parte del mayor. —¿Tienes hambre? Prepararé el desayuno.

Ambos se levantaron y el mayor se apresuró a bañarse y vestirse para ir a preparar el desayuno.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

—¿Quieres que veámos la tele un rato? —preguntó Sebastian durante la tarde. Se sintió estúpido ante tal invitación pero quería buscar un pretexto para estar junto a Ciel.

—Si, claro. -respondió el menor mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala y se sentaba junto al mayor en el sofá.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio y a Sebastian le dio por hablar.

—Ciel...

—¿Si? —preguntó el menor con la mirada absorta en el televisor.

—¿Qué... harás mañana? —vaciló un poco al formular la pregunta.

—Pues, aparte de ir a la escuela, nada. ¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso al voltear a ver al mayor.

—Por que... mañana es mi día de descanso y pensé que... tal vez, si tú quisieras... podríamos ir a algún lado...

Ciel lo miró fijamente durante un segundo, después ladeó la vista algo averzonzado y sonriendo tímidamente, asegurandose de que el mayor lo observaba.

—Te refieres a que... -comenzó a hablar Ciel. —¿Quieres que tengamos una cita? —preguntó, repegandose contra el mayor.

Sebastian se puso aún más nervioso y no pudo evitar temblar al sentir la cercanía del niño. Ciel, al ver la reacción del mayor, se echó a reír encantadoramente mientras se separaba de él.

—No te pongas así, -le dijo el menor, aún riéndose. —es tan solo una broma. -Pero, si me gustaría que fuéramos a algún lado.

—Bien. —respondió Sebastian, tratando de poner sus sentimientos en orden.

Pasaron un par de horas más enfrente del televisor; Ciel se comenzaba a aburrir del programa que estaba viendo el mayor y tomó el control remoto para cambiarle de canal.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Sebastian.

—Ya me hartó ese programa, quiero ver otra cosa.

—No le cambies todavía, en unos momentos más. —pedía el mayor, tratando de alcanzar el mando a distancia de la televisión.

—No, ya te dije que le quiero cambiar. —le repitió el niño, alargando el brazo para evitar que el mayor tomara el control.

—Por favor Ciel, ¡aún no le cambies! —pidió Sebastian, acercándose aún más al menor.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear por el control remoto; a momentos parecía que Ciel se quedaría con este, pero el mayor lo superaba en fuerza, y en un momento determinado le quitó el aparato de forma delicada pero firme; Ciel se molestó y trató de quitarselo de nueva cuenta, se avalanzó en contra del mayor, pero no midió su impulso y se quedó a centímetros de su rostro. Hubo un momento en que ambos se quedarón desconcertados por la cercanía, y cuando parecía que pasaría algo más, el menor se apresuró a quitarle el control de la mano a Sebastian y se separó de él rápidamente. El mayor se quedó desconcertado unos momentos y tardó en volver a la realidad; mientras fijaba su atención en el programa de televisión que había puesto Ciel, no pudo evitar recordar una escena similar que le había ocurrido en el pasado.

_—¡Sebastian, ya te dije que quiero ver otra cosa! —se quejaba el pequeño Ciel de siete años, forcejeando con un Sebastian de diesciocho años por el control._

_—No Ciel, ya te dije que yo quiero ver esto. —le decía el mayor. _

_Normalmente le cedería el control al menor, pero le encantaba la idea de hacerlo enojar. El mayor se levantó del sofá con el control en la mano, mientras lo alzaba en el aire._

_—Si de verdad lo quieres, alcánzalo._

_Ciel, al darse cuenta de que jamás podría alcanzarlo por que el mayor lo superaba infinitamente en altura, se paró el el sofá y trató de tomar el control. Comenzaron a forcejear de nuevo, como todos los hermanos, hasta el momento en que el pequeño perdió el equilibrió y amenazó con caerse al suelo._

_—¡Cuidado! —alcanzó a gritar Sebastian, al momento que se apresuraba a tomar a Ciel por la cintura, así evitando que se cayera de lleno en el suelo._

_Los dos quedaron levemente recostados en el sofá, muy cerca el uno del otro; entonces Sebastian no lo soportó más y acortó abruptamente la distancia plantandole al menor un delicado beso en los labios. Lo besó por unos cuantos segundos y después, cuando se dio cuenta se separó del niño, avergonzado._

_—Lo lamento, yo... —se trataba de excusar el mayor, pero no sabía cómo. —Perdón Ciel... —atinó a decir, mientras desviaba la vista._

_El niño se quedó mudo unos cuantos segundos, después se acercó al mayor y lo jaló levemente por el cuello de la camisa para hacer que el mayor quedara a su altura._

_—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó Ciel, un poco confundido, al momento que volvía a besar al mayor._

_La sorpresa de Sebastian no fue poca, pero aún así no dudó en tomar la delantera._

Eso había pasado hace varios años, pero Sebastian lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer. Lamentablemente para él, Ciel no lo recordaba ya que había sido muy pequeño cuando todo eso pasó. "Si tan solo pudieras recordar, Ciel.", pensó el mayor con melancolía. "Así sería todo más fácil."

Lariett


	3. Capítulo 3: Nuevos Amigos

**Capítulo 3: Nuevos Amigos**

-¡Sebastian! ¡Ya es hora de que me lleves a la escuela! -anunció Ciel al momento que se levantaba de la mesa, después de haber desayunado. Ya llevaba el uniforme puesto que consistía en una camisa de botones y manga larga color blanco, saco y pantalón color azul marino, corbata roja y zapatos negros.

-Ya voy, tan solo deja que busque mis llaves. -avisó Sebastian. -Espérame afuera.

Ciel hizo una mueca de frustración, tomó su maletín de estudiante (que también era requisito del instituto en donde estaba) y se dispuso a esperar al mayor afuera. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del vecino de enfrente que salió a recoger su correspondencia. Ciel apenas y le prestó atención; era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos dorados cubiertos por unos anteojos. Vestía un traje negro elegante, pero sin llegar a verse excesivamente formal. El dueño de esos ojos dorados parecía estar absorto revisando su correspondencia, pero en eso le llamó la atención la visión de un niño parado frente a la puerta abierta del departamento de enfrente. Nunca lo había visto por ahí.

-Hola. -le saludó tras acercarse a él. -¿Buscas a alguien? -preguntó.

-No, -respondió Ciel. -Tan solo espero a mi hermano mayor.

-¿Hermano mayor? -preguntó confundido.

-¡Encontré mis llaves! -exclamó Sebastian al momento de salir del departamento y cerrarlo detrás de él. Se percató de la presencia del sujeto que estaba con Ciel y en seguida lo reconoció. -Ah, hola Claude. -le saludó. -Veo que ya regresaste de tu viaje a Francia.

-Así es. -respondió el aludido. -Acabo de volver. Por cierto, -comenzó a decir, movido por la curiosidad. -¿Este niño es...?

-Él es mi hermano menor, Ciel Phantomhive y está viviendo conmigo por cuestiones de estudio. -explicó Sebastian. -Ciel, -lo llamó dirigiéndose a él. -él es el señor Claude Faustus y es nuestro vecino de enfrente.

-Mucho gusto. -saludó Ciel, extendiéndole la mano al mayor por mera educación.

-Es un placer. -saludó Claude al momento que estrechaba la pequeña y delicada mano del menor.

-Nos vemos después. -se despidió Sebastian, yéndose con Ciel. -Debo llevar a Ciel a la escuela. Adiós.

-Adiós. -se despidió Claude.

Cuando los perdió de vista se dirigió a su departamento. Suspiró al ver el desorden y las cajas y maletas cerradas.

-Tengo mucho por hacer. -murmuró solo para él, la momento que se disponía a desempacar.

* * * * * * *  
-Pasaré por ti a la una. -le avisó Sebastian a Ciel, después de haber estacionado su lujoso auto negro en frente del caro instituto en donde estaba inscrito. -Tal vez después de la escuela... podríamos ir al cine. -propuso. -¿Te parece?

-Si, está bien. -accedió Ciel. -Siempre y cuando prometas que después me ayudarás con la tarea.

-Lo prometo. -sonrió Sebastian.

-Bien, nos vemos. -se despidió Ciel, saliendo del auto.

-Que tengas un buen día. -le deseó Sebastian.

El niño ingresó al instituto. En definitiva no cualquiera estudiaba ahí. Era un lugar impresionantemente lujoso, amplio, estaba casi en su totalidad pintado de blanco, plateado y azul. Tenía infinidad de salones, centros de idiomas, laboratorios de computación, de biología, física y química. También poseía una amplia biblioteca, salones de estudio, cafetería, dos enormes patios, un jardín y canchas de diversos deportes. Y lo mejor de todo: varios clubs.

Por estar en el primer año Ciel llevaba en su plan de estudio las materias básicas que eran matemáticas, español, literatura, biología, física, química, ciencias sociales, computación; aparte de que tenía que escoger un idioma, un instrumento musical y un club al cual pertenecer. Aún tenía una semana para desidirse por todo eso, pero ya tenía más o menos claras sus preferencias: en idioma elegía el italiano; en instrumento aún no se decidía muy bien si piano o violín; y bueno, en lo que respecta al club, ahí si no había elegido ninguno aún.

Llegó al salón de su primera clase, que era matemáticas impartida por el profesor James Sullivan, un profesor de unos aparentes veintiocho años, alto, de cabello negro, ojos negros cubiertos por anteojos y piel pálida.

El niño se sentó en su pupitre y se dispuso a sacar sus libros correspondientes a la materia. Een eso, un rubio de ojos color azul celeste se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Ciel! -le saludó felizmente.

- Hola Alois. -le saludó Ciel igualmente, prestándole más atención a sus libros.

Alois quería platicar con su amigo pero en eso entró el profesor Sullivan y todos tomaron asiento.

* * *

Sebastian aprovechaba su día libre para limpiar el departamento. No es que estuviera especialmente desordenado, solo era que le gustaba mantener el orden. Lavó su ropa y la de su hermano, desempolvó los muebles, acomodó los cuartos y limpió el baño. El departamento lucía perfectamente pulcro, lo único que faltaba era preparar la comida pero planeaba invitar a Ciel a comer a algún restaurante después de ir al cine, así que le restó importancia. Fue a la habitación que compartía con Ciel y se dispuso a colocar una caja de zapatos arriba del ropero, pero en eso de lo alto del mueble cayó otra caja entreabriéndose a los pies del mayor dejando al descubierto a un muñeco de peluche que consistía en un conejo con un parche negro en el ojo derecho vestido con ropas azules de un conde.

Sebastian sonrió tiernamente al levantar al muñeco del suelo.

-Pero si es Lindor. -murmuró refiriéndose al muñeco. -No lo había visto desde...

Suspiró al recordar cómo había llegado ese muñeco a sus manos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Cita**

Sebastian sonrió tiernamente al levantar al muñeco del suelo.

-Pero si es Lindor. -dijo refiriéndose al muñeco. -No lo había visto desde...

Suspiró al recordar cómo había llegado ese muñeco a sus manos.

_Era un día frío y triste; las voluminosas nubes del cielo pronosticaban lluvia inminente, aunque bien podría estar soleado y hacer un clima estupendo y Sebastian seguiría completamente triste. El día había llegado. El día en que debía irse lejos para nunca más volver._

_"Es por tu bien", le había dicho su madre, "y por el bien de Ciel"._

_Le dolía. Le dolía infinitamente el tener que irse pero no había opción. Aceptaba con tristeza que su madre tenía razón después de todo. No era bueno para Ciel que Sebastian siguiera ahí, y lo que Sebastian menos quería era causarle un trauma al pequeño. Sus maletas ya estaban hechas y un taxi que lo conduciría al aeropuerto se encontraba estacionado enfrente de la casa. El conductor y Vincent Phantomhive habían ayudado a meter las maletas dentro de la cajuela._

_Había llegado la hora de despedirse..._

_Se acercó a su madre y a su padrastro que se Hallaban parados enfrente de la casa._

_-Adiós Vincent, y gracias por todo. -se despidió de él con un apretón de manos. El mayor lo abrazó._

_-No hay de qué, y que tengas un buen viaje, hijo. -le dijo sonriente._

_-Adiós madre. -se despidió de ella._

_Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que le hablaba en el oído a un volumen tan bajo que ni el mismo Vincent pudo escuchar lo que decía._

_-Que tengas un buen viaje, -le deseó. -y espero que no se te ocurra volver, si no quieres que Vincent se entere de todo. -amenazó, para después separarse de él, viéndolo con una sonrisa._

_-Si. -respondió Sebastian quedamente. -¿Y Ciel? -preguntó, volviéndose a Vincent a lo cual este movió negativamente la cabeza._

_-Está encerrado en su habitación. -dijo. -Le avisé hace unos momentos que ya te ibas pero no quiso bajar._

_-Entiendo. -respondió Sebastian en un suspiro mientras lanzaba una mirada anhelante hacia la ventana de la habitación de Ciel. Nno quería irse sin despesirse de él, pero..._

_-¡Sebastian, querido! Ya es hora de que te vayas, hijo. -anunció su madre, tomándolo por los hombros y volteándolo hacia la dirección del taxi. -Si no te vas ahora, perderás el vuelo._

_-Si, mamá. -respondió. -Adiós. -se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso lento hacia el vehículo._

_Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa de golpe y el pequeño Ciel salió corriendo en dirección a Sebastian._

_-¡Sebastian, espera! ¡Aún no te vayas! -gritó._

_-¡Ciel! -exclamó el mayor al voltearse y agacharse para recibir al menor en sus brazos._

_Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente mientras comenzaban a llorar._

_-¿En verdad te tienes que ir? -le preguntó el niño con voz llorosa._

_-Si. -respondió Sebastian tristemente._

_-Te voy a extrañar mucho. -confesó Ciel._

_-Y yo a ti mi amor, como no tienes idea..._

_-Entonces quiero que tengas esto. -dijo Ciel, separándose de él y mostrándole un conejo de peluche._

_-Ciel... es tu juguete favorito..._

_-Por esa razón te lo quiero dar, para que nunca te olvides de mí. -al decir esto último se le quebró la voz._

_Sebastian tomó al muñeco entre sus manos y abrazó con fuerza al niño._

_-Escucháme bien, -le dijo mientras tomaba su pequeño rostro entre sus manos. -yo nunca... nunca te voy a olvidar Ciel._

_-Y yo tampoco, Sebastian... -le dijo en un susurro a penas audible._

_Se volvieron a abrazar con fuerza, como queriendo fundirse en uno mismo hasta que la mamá de Sebastian llegó para separarlos._

_-Es suficiente Ciel. -le dijo. -Si sigues retrasando a tu hermano, perderá el vuelo._

_-Si, Madeline. -respondió el menor, separándose de Sebastian y secandose las copiosas lágrimas._

-Al final si te olvidaste aunque sea un poco de mí Ciel, -murmuró Sebastian mientras seguía sosteniendo al muñeco entre sus manos. -pero no te preocupes, yo me enargaré de que recuerdes.

En el instante en que Ciel salió de la escuela escuchó el sonido de un claxón, volteó instantáneamente y vio a Sebastian al volante de su lujoso auto negro.

-¿Qué tal tu día? -preguntó el adulto, una vez que Ciel se hubiera acercado y hubiera entrado al auto.

-Normal, como siempre. -respondió el menor.

-¿Listo para ir al cine?

-¡Claro! Lo he estado esperando todo el día.

Sebastian arrancó el auto. Se encontraba lijeramente emocionado por el entusiasmo del niño y por que tendrían una especie de "cita" sólo ellos dos y a solas y él se encargaría de que fuera algo inolvidable.

Llegaron al cine y Sebastian estacionó el auto; se bajó él primero y antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar, le abrió la puerta.

-No tienes que hacer eso, -refunfuñó el niño, molesto, bajándose del vehículo. -no soy una chica.

-Podrás no ser una chica, pero tienes una belleza que supera a la de cualquier ser humano. -se atrevió a decir Sebastian con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cierra la boca. -se limitó a decir Ciel.

El mayor sólo sonrió. Entraron al cine y eligieron una película; Sebastian compró los boletos y luego se dirigió con Ciel para comprar las palomitas y los refrescos. Cuando la empleada les estaba entregando los refrescos decidió coquetear un poco con Sebastian.

-¿Vienes al cine con tu hijo? -le preguntó al ver a Ciel.

-No, él es mi hermanito. -aclaró el mayor.

-¡Ah! Comprendo... -exclamó la empleada, aliviada en cierta forma al notar que Sebastian estaba "aparentemente" libre. -Bueno, la verdad es que me huviera sorprendido mucho si el niño huviera resultado ser tu hijo, es que eres muy joven... y guapo.

Sebastian sólo sonrió, aunque estaba cansado de las mujeres que lo acosaban insistentemente.

Ciel estaba más que harto con la situación, tenía ganas de gritarle a la chica y decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero si le habían enseñado algo era a ser educado.

-Sebastian, vamos... o si no, no encontraremos lugares... -le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el brazo y se repegaba a él, luciendo en su rostro aquella expresión que lo hacía ver exageradamente tierno y adorable.

-Si... ya voy... -dijo Sebastian en cierta forma fascinado por la belleza del muchacho, yéndose con él e ignorando completamente a la empleada.

Entraron a la sala y vieron la película. Era una comedia, y cada que pasaban escenas graciosas todo el público, incluido Ciel, se reían sin parar. Sebastian volteaba a cada rato a ver al niño, embelesado totalmente por su belleza y por que pocas veces lo veía reír así. La película terminó y todos salieron de la sala.

-¿Te gustó la película? -preguntó el mayor mientras caminaba con el niño hacia el auto.

-Si, fue muy divertida. -admitió Ciel aún riendo.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? -preguntó de pronto haciendo que el menor se sorprendiera un poco.

-¿A cenar? -preguntó inseguro.

-Si, conozco un restaurante muy bueno, estoy seguro que te va a encantar, ¿qué opinas?

-Supongo que esta bien. -accedió el menor.

-¡Genial! Vamos. -exclamó Sebastian, al momento que llegaban al auto y abría la puerta para que el menor entrara.

El restaurante era muy lujoso, para gente elegante. Poseía un hermoso candelabro que colgaba del techo que iluminaba el lugar y meseros que atendían sin parar a la gente y con la más asombrosa cordialidad. Esperaron a ser atendidos, un mesero se acercó a ellos y les asignó una mesa, Ciel y Sebastian ordenaron y el mesero se retiró.

-¿Te gusta el restaurante? -preguntó el mayor.

-Si, es muy lindo. -respondió Ciel mirando el lugar. -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? -preguntó de pronto.

-Por que es uno de mis lugares favoritos y sólo traigo aquí a las personas que me importan.

-Supongo que habrás traido aquí a muchas novias. -dijo Ciel, tratando de ocultar el ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-No, de hecho no he traido a nadie más aquí, sólo a ti...

-¿Sólo a mí? -preguntó Ciel, algo sorprendido.

-Así es, te dije que sólo traigo a personas que me importan. -reiteró el mayor.

Ciel se sonrojó aún más.

Llegó el mesero con los platillos anteriormente ordenados y Ciel y Sebastian comenzaron a comer.

_By Lariett_

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n_n


End file.
